


Pyromania

by setoatem96



Series: 520 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: "Why is there a dick in your report, Fullmetal?""It's a suggestion."





	Pyromania

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic welp, sorry if it sucks ;-; this is literally 3k words of pure kinkshame filled sin that i wrote in the early hours of a few mornings. It's based off a quote from Mishkali's RoyEd bloopers that made me laugh so much!! Please go check her channel out~  
> https://youtu.be/bbyo2YTzQfk  
> Note: Edward is 18 in this and it is entirely consensual! Safe RoyEd!  
> (also huge thanks to Cody and Demi who let me spam them with endless drafts of this and gave me advice and all that stuff)

Ed tugged on his restraints, shifting on the bed impatiently wondering how he managed to wind up in this situation: bound on his superior’s bed. His entire body jolted forward as he heard the door slam shut. He could hear footsteps circling around him and shivered.  
"Fullmetal." Ed responded to the nickname by shamelessly sticking his hips out, trying to desperately get his body closer to that sultry voice that drove him crazy.  
"Not only do you hand me these shitty ass reports, you hand me them _late._ " The footsteps became louder and more aggressive, the sound of leather boots smacking and squeaking against wood ringing through Ed's ears. He buried his face in the pillow supporting him in both fear of what was to come and embarrassment of being so aroused from being scolded like this. _"What the fuck is this."_ Paper was slammed down on the bed beside Edward's face, the edges grazing his ear ever so slightly. Ed turned his face toward the paper, and the man placing them there, not that he could see either due to the cloth tied firmly but not too tightly around his eyes. If he wasn't blind-folded he would have winked at the man. If he wasn't gagged and currently drooling all over himself like a child, he would be throwing him the biggest smirk he could possibly muster. Incapable of doing either, Ed attempted to chuckle, but only choked on the noise as it tried to escape his throat, however the attempt of mockery wasn't missed by the older man. "Do you think this is funny, you god damn brat?" The first swat was delivered to the back of Ed's bare thigh. The second to his calf. The third on his lower back. The fourth and fifth on each ass cheek. Ed lost count after 20. Soft, fabric covered fingers trailed down his spine slowly and Ed groaned. Roy was still wearing his gloves. There was something so arousing about sex with Mustang whilst he was still in uniform, it made Ed feel so inferior and God was he into that. The weight on the bed lessened, making Ed whine at the lack of company. He wriggled and squirmed as he heard his lover rummaging around the room. The bed dipped once more and Ed felt gloved hands massaging his shoulders, causing him to moan into the other mans touch. He heard Roy snap his fingers and the room felt silent except for the flickering of a flame. Ed wanted to ask what the hell that bastard thought he was doing but couldn't get his words past the metal bar pressing into his mouth.

"Ngghh-!!" His ponytail was yanked, forcing Ed to throw his head back and giving Roy the perfect opportunity to attack his throat.  
"You really are a brat, Fullmetal. How am I supposed to punish and discipline you if you're getting off to it?" It was then that he understood what was happening- Ed felt it. Something incredibly hot hitting his skin. He hissed in pain, teeth grinding against his gag, but the drops of hot liquid onto his back continued. Roy dragged the melting candle down Ed's thighs, down the cleft of each ass cheek, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Roy Mustang was a forest fire and Edward would do anything to be engulfed by his flames. Roy turned the smaller man over onto his back and eyed the mess he began to make. One hand ghosted over an automail pec, whilst the other loosely gripped the melting candle, holding it above the regular, slightly tanned skin, half of Ed's chest. The wax dripped and landed on Ed's collarbone, causing him to hiss and attempt to shift his body away from the source of pain. The hand caressing his automail moved downwards to his hip and gripped it firmly, holding him in place. No escape.

"Where do you think, you're going, Fullmetal?" Two smaller, less intense, drops of hot wax landed on his ribcage, one straight after the other, causing Ed to whimper.

"H-hurts...burns-"

"Good. You deserve it."

Roy moved the candle around Ed's small frame, ensuring that all the sensitive parts of his body would become victim to the heat. A guttural moan escaped Ed's throat as a particularly large droplet found itself assaulting his nipple. The next assaults were on his inner thighs; Ed was a writhing, sobbing mess but he was hard- really, really, hard. Roy chuckled and edged the candle closer to the other's crotch, leaving a trail of hot wax behind him. Ed's hips desperately tried to back away, but Roy's nails dug deep into his skin pinning him where he was. "Look at you. You're leaking. Already? How dirty." A droplet hit the tip of his dick and Ed was screaming out against the gag. Noticing the tears streaming down Ed's cheeks, Roy blew out the candle and placed it back on the nightstand. Roy removed Ed's blindfold and gag and pressed soft kisses to each eyelid until the tears stopped. Ed was smirking, he knew that Roy would give into him, the old man was a sap and always wanted to smother the smaller alchemist in delicate kisses, even during the roughest sessions. But seeing Ed's reaction to his kindness flipped that superior switch in him again and he grabbed the smaller man’s jaw roughly with one hand, forcing eye contact.

  
"I'll ask again Fullmetal. Do you think this is funny? Do you think making a mockery of your superiors is a joke? Are you that incapable of taking your work seriously?" A few seconds of tense silence passed before Roy felt something unexpected and wet hit his cheek. Edward had tried to spit in his face. His tongue was poking out at him playfully. "You fucking little runt." Ed yelped as his body was dragged into the middle of the bed and the weight of his lover slammed on top of him. Large hands gripped his hips roughly, rutting their two lower halves together. Ed threw his head back with a loud, shameless moan. "This is what you wanted wasn’t it? To get me all riled up just so you could have it as hard as you please." Ed nodded his head sheepishly. "You disgust me. Slut." Ed groaned, bucking his hips up faster to meet with the older man's relentless pace. He felt tongue and teeth toying with his earlobe.

"I'm going to use you how I please today. Understood?"

"Y-Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _sir_."

  
"Much better." Roy reached over Ed to grab the lube placed conveniently on the nightstand. Popping the cap open, he spread a generous amount on his still gloved hands. Edward whined, writhing impatiently. He felt himself being flipped over and positioned over the Colonel's lap, his own erection rubbing against the other man’s thighs. Roy landed a few swats on Ed's cheeks before spreading them roughly, drizzling more lube onto his entrance. Without much warning, other than the shaky breath Roy let out, he pushed two gloved fingers inside Ed, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh god, shit, fuck."

"Watch your mouth, you brat. That is not how you should speak to your superior." Roy's fingers began to scissor, spreading him wide. His other hand harshly ripping the dried wax off the back of Ed's thighs.

"M-sorry, sorry, ah shit. Mustang. It feels good." Roy tutted, curling his fingers to make Ed scream out and rut against his leg.

"How filthy, getting yourself off by humping your superior's lap, getting my gloves all messy...going to need new ones now baby, you make such a mess. Making me all dirty." Roy gave Ed's ponytail a tug before withdrawing his fingers, positioning the small one back under him on the bed. "Be a good boy and make me feel good soon, understand?"

"Y-yes." Ed breathed, his voice barely even a whisper.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes…" Edward’s head was spinning.

  
"Hmmm? Go on. Tell me just how you’re going to be good for me. I want to hear it." Roy yanked Edward's legs apart, grabbing Ed's leaking cock in his hand, teasing the slit with his thumb. Edward threw his head back, his hands wanting to be free to tangle themselves in Roy's hair; to make him go lower, harder. "I'm getting impatient Edward. You really aren't in my good books today. Do you enjoy being so disobedient?" Roy's hand began moving slowly, too slow for Ed's liking, who bucked his hips up in attempt to fuck Roy's fist at the pace he wanted. This earned him a slap across the face, and his bound wrists being confined even more and Roy tied him to the bedframe. "Pathetic brat." Roy spat, quickly inserting a toy into Ed before he got up off the bed. Ed could hear him walk towards the door and something began vibrating within him. Roy leant against the door frame, fiddling with a dial in his gloved hands. Ed tugged on his restraints, the clatter of handcuffs against a metal bedframe filled the room. Roy laughed at just how needy Ed was becoming, knowing that it wouldn’t be too long until the other cracked and completely gave into him- every order, every rule, everything. Roy could tease Edward all day if it meant witnessing the sight before him: his lover spread out on the bed, yanking helplessly against his cuffs trying to break free, breathing so erratically, chest and face flushed red and entire body painted with dark blue wax. "I could leave you like this. For hours. Go hold a meeting. Leave you alone for so long. Is that what you want?" Ed shook his head but smirked, his entire body convulsing as the vibrations became more intense. Even after everything Roy had put him through so far, Edward was a stubborn brat who refused to fully crack and submit. Roy would just have to try harder and show him no mercy.

  
"I could a-always call Ling, b-bet he'd help me in your absence."

"Elric. Watch it." The vibrations were now on max setting, and Ed was moaning lewdly, putting on such a show as he wriggled on the bed, trying to push the toy deeper inside himself.

"Could picture him right now. Aaa- him inside me, making me feel so-" Ed felt his wrists relax as he was untied from the bed. The relief didn't last long as Mustang lifted the boys smaller frame from the bed and chucked him across the wooden floor with a thud. Ed didn't even have time to wince before Roy yanked out the vibrator and pushed himself inside Ed all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck! Ow! Mustang, warning, it hurts."

"Naughty boys don't get a warning. They don't get to cum unless I say so either. Am I clear Fullmetal? Attempting to make me jealous is low and will not work out in your favour. I repeat, am I fucking clear?" Ed gulped and nodded and Roy began to move slightly.

"Haaah~ yes, yes, yes-" Roy began a ruthlessly slow pace, brushing against his prostate ever so slightly. Ed needed to cum so badly. It was becoming painful. He needed the release.

"You sound like such a whore." Ed rocked back against Roy's thick cock, trying to set the pace to his preference-hard and fast.

"Need you. Want you." Ed stuttered between wanton moans.

"Disobedient little ones don't get to choose what they receive; did I not make myself clear? Are you deliberately choosing to not listen to me?"

"Mustang, shit, please-"

"Address me like that one more time and I will get up and leave you bound and hard on this bed."

"S-sorry Daddy, sorry." Roy hummed, satisfied and placed little butterfly kisses down Edward's spine.

"Much better. Now I'm going to tell you what's going to happen, are you listening properly?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good boy. I'm going to fuck you Edward, hard. And you don't get to cum. Not with my cock, you sure as hell don't deserve that. I'm going to fuck your filthy hole and then your dirty little mouth and you will take everything I give to you. Do I make myself clear, baby boy? Don’t make me repeat myself again."

"Yes. Daddy. I understand. Please, please use me."

"Oh, I intend to, and maybe, _just maybe_ if you do a good job, I'll let you rut against my boots until you cum."

"T-thank you Daddy..."

Roy's pace sped up, harshly hitting Edwards sweet spot each time he thrust in and out of the younger male. "Aaaa- fuck, shit, Daddy so good, feel so good-"  
"You really are a little slut, aren't you? Do you misbehave and get punished like this by everyone in Amestris?" Just how Ed wanted, hard and fast. He was in complete and utter bliss.

"No, no, no, just you- ah fuck, just you Daddy, just you, love being your bad boy, love you, love your cock-"

"My naughty little boy." Roy lifted Ed up off the floor, Ed got the memo and began riding Roy relentlessly as if his life depended on it.

"Yours. Your boy. Love making you feel good. Am I doing a good job?" Roy gripped the smaller male's hips roughly, thrusting up into that tight heat mercilessly.

"So good baby." He pulled on the tie keeping Edwards hair together in a ponytail and released the boy's long golden locks.

"So beautiful. So beautiful when you're like this. My pretty boy, all mine."

"Yours, all yours. Want you to cum Daddy, please, inside, need it, need you to cum, fill me-"

Roy's pace stopped altogether. _Busted_. Ed thought. Roy could see right through Edward’s devious little tactics.  
" _Wha_ -"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Fullmetal, sweet talking me into getting what YOU want, you don't make the orders here baby. I do. You don't get to cum, and you don't get mine inside your pretty hole either. You don't deserve it."

"Please- Roy, Sir, Daddy, please, please-" Roy pulled out completely.

"Get on your fucking knees and suck me."

Edward whined in defeat as Roy stood up, cock in hand waiting. Edward crawled towards Roy, nuzzling his head into the older man’s crotch.  
"Love you, love doing this" Ed almost sung, trying to get back into the man’s good books again. He started out by giving Roy's cock an experimental lick from base to tip and beaming when the member twitched against his tongue. Roy let out a long-drawn sigh and threaded his fingers in Edward's long hair. Edward continued to lick, fucking the man’s slit with his tongue before swallowing his cock entirely.  
"Fucking hell, Edward. I'm going to fuck your throat now, okay?" Ed groaned, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as Roy delivered. Fucking his throat, pulling on his hair- this time Roy was in heaven. "Good boy, just like that, yeah, moan around my cock, you're doing so well little one ~" As much as it turned Ed on to have Roy completely degrade and humiliate him, it also turned him on to be praised by the man- especially when it came to giving head. He moaned, hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing, matching Roy's thrusts.

  
"Shit. Close. Ed. Gonna cum soon-" Ed started gyrating his hips against Roy's boot, desperate for any kind of friction. One look at Ed; all disheveled, flushed pink and so eager to please had Roy crying out, and spilling into Ed's mouth.  
"Edward. Ah, Ed, fuck." Edward continued to bob his head, even as Roy stopped, milking the man entirely dry before swallowing. Roy grunted a few times before stroking Ed's hair.

  
"Daddy. Please." Ed was sobbing.

"Go on baby, cum. You've been so good. You did so well." Ed began frantically thrusting against Roy's leg, mewling and wrapping his automail and regular arm around Roy's waist for support.

"Daddy. Roy. Gonna cum, I'm gonna aaahh~ cum ah, fuck."

"Good boy, you can do it." And with that, Ed was seeing stars as his orgasm painted Roy's foot. "Let's get you cleaned up." With one swift movement, Roy lifted Edward up in his arms and they headed towards the bathroom. It was a tight squeeze in the tub, but Edward was stubbornly affectionate after sex and refused to let go of the other man. Both bodies relaxed against the warm water and each other.

"Love you."

"Love you too, old man."

"Question?"

"Hmmm?"

"Was the badly drawn dick in your report really _that_  necessary?" Edward snorted, earning him a jab in his sides.

"It was a suggestion."  
\---------------------------

"I can walk. Really, it's okay-"

"Nope. Not happening." Roy carried Ed, cradling him in his arms until they reached their bedroom and he set the smaller man down on the bed. He wrapped Edward up in blankets and placed multiple kisses on his forehead.

"You old sap."

"Can't help it. Does anything hurt?"

"Mustang, I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie just to make me relieved if-"

"Old man, you already rubbed the aloe in the right places. I am okay, there's nothing more to do or to worry about, got it?" Roy let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, okay... but if I ever push my limits with you tell me, if I do something that upsets you, or something is too much you know-" Two small hands cupped themselves around Roy's face and Ed kissed him deeply.

"Roy. Roy. Listen It's okay. I liked it, very much actually. It's...good for me too." Ed was blushing furiously. "You really worry too much." Roy burritoed his lover in more blankets, scooped him up and placed him in his lap. Ed snuggled up to his broad chest and buried his face in the other man’s neck. Ed sighed contently.

"How can I not worry about you?" Roy's fingers entwined themselves in Ed's hair, tickling his scalp the way he knew would have Ed purring. "Edward Elric. You are my world. My life. I don't ever want to put myself in a position where I push you away from me."

"You won't. You're stuck with me, remember? I get to annoy you for the rest of our lives. You promised me that." Roy took one of Edward's hands from under the blanket and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring on Ed's finger. Roy smirked before letting out a laughed that made Edward's heart skip a beat every time.

"I can't believe I have to babysit such a small brat until I die!!" Edward shot out of his blanket burrito and tackled his husband down on the bed, pinning him there.

"You..." Edward began tickling Roy relentlessly, causing laughter to erupt from the both of them. Roy was kicking, and Ed was a devious man with no mercy.

"S-stop...Edward...stop seriously I'm gonna piss-" Roy wheezed, wrapping his arms Ed to pull him into a tight hug. Edward switched from his tickle attack to placing soft, delicate kisses onto Roy's chest. Roy dragged his fingers up and down Ed's spine as he snuggled closer into Roy's hold.

"I love you." Ed breathed.

"I love you too, Edward El- Mustang. Edward Mustang." Ed snorted.

"It sounds like some cheesy brand of condiment."

"Ah, my apologies. You probably should have found someone with a more attractive last name and married them instead."

"Nahhh." Edward hummed, wiggling his ring finger. "Promise is a promise."

"Half of my life."

"Half of mine." Equivalent exchange.

"Dinner?" Roy suggested, running his hands through Ed's hair, wrapping soft, silky strands around his long fingers, enjoying the comforting feeling it gave him.

"Five more minutes. Don't wanna move." Roy laughed, _anything for you_. Roy shifted slightly and Ed held him tighter. "Nope. Not moving. I'm quarantining you in this room."

"Oh no~" Roy teased. "I'm held hostage by my incredibly lazy, but adorable husband. This is a nightmare!" 

"Fine, I'll move. But we're getting takeout. And we're eating it right here."

"Perfect." Roy planted a kiss on Ed's cheek, before brushing his lips over Ed's, causing the man to blush all over again. Roy noticed this immediately and laughed. "Really? Again?" Ed attacked his lover's face with kisses.

"Are you really so opposed to having me again, _Colonel?_ " Roy's stomach growled loudly and Ed snorted. "There, there. We'll get you something to eat. Wouldn't want you to overexert yourself on your old man empty stomach."

"Wow. Aren't you full of compliments today?" Roy laughed and Ed threw him a wink.

"Anything for you."


End file.
